The New Big Bro
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: Lexaeus comforts Roxas after an incident befalls the newest organization member. Warning, this is an older story of mine.


**Just a forewarning, this is one of my older stories that I decided to post on a whim. It's kind of corny to say the least, but I hope some of us like it. So, dug up from the archives here is: The New Big Bro**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, or it's characters in any way.**

**Notes: So I wanted to do a story staring Roxas and Lex. Random I know. Poor Lex is never really a predominant character in FF. He needs more love! I see him as sort of like Rox's big bro. All sweet and such. Hope you all enjoy.**

Lexaeus was making his way to the kitchen, he had planned to met Zexion there, when he suddenly heard a soft sound. Muffled crying coming from behind the newest member's room.

The brawny man debated in his mind whether he should stay and comfort the young nobody, (and therefore likely to receive a scolding from the Cloaked Schemer.) or ignore the situation all together, met Zexion like he had promised.

He only got a few feet away before the wailing got the better of him.

Lexaeus decided to try the door. Thinking it would be locked. But in fact it wasn't.

The blond was weeping on his stark white bed.

This sight sparked the humanitarian in him. Detesting to see anything in pain, the Silent Hero laid a calloused hand on Roxas's small back. The boy immediately shot up and stared in bewilderment at the elder. 'How had he entered the room without me knowing?' The Key of Destiny thought.

Lexaeus looked solemnly into those glossy blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

Roxas rubbed his eyes and answered, "Oh, yeah I'm okay now." His voice was still shaky.

Lexaeus gave him a look that said, 'You are clearly lying'. None the less he continued to calmly rub Roxas on the back. The boy's shoulders immediately lost all tension.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me. Zexion doesn't like to talk things out either." He smiled warmly.

The blond seemed to muse on this for a moment, staring down at his sheets to avoid looking at the powerful elder. Roxas always thought that Lexaeus was a tough no-nonsense kind of guy and therefore best left alone. But here he was comforting the boy. Perhaps Roxas had misjudged him.

Number thirteen finally gave in.

"It's so silly really, but Xigbar asked me to hold a water balloon filled with paint. I didn't know at the time what he was doing, he just told me it was an order and I know I need to obey orders that come from higher ranks. So anyway he dropped the balloon on the Superior, just as he was coming down the hall I was in. Pink paint got all in his hair and on his coat. The Superior got so mad. He turned around and saw me with the second balloon. By then Xigbar had vanished. So he punished me." Roxas blurted.

"That is unjust. You did nothing to deserve such treatment." Then the earth elemental grinned a mischievous grin, "I shall have to have a word with Xigbar about this."

Roxas tried to laugh, but instead it came out as a hiccup.

Suddenly Lexaeus had a brilliant idea. "I know what you need. Zexion is on the fifth floor making cookies. I'll take you down there to have some."

'Will Zexi.. I mean, will number six mind if you bring me?"

"No, I don't think he will. Besides, with you looking so pathetic, he will suddenly forget about how mad he is at me for being late." The older said.

"Oh no. Were you going to meet him? I'm sorry I made you late sir." The youth hung his head low.

'This boy already had so much pressure put on him from Xemnas. The last thing he needed to worry about was bullies.' The Hero thought.

However, in the face of all this stress newbie Roxas had managed to complete every task without complaint. Lexaeus noticed this and respected him for it. Maybe the Key of Destiny was stronger than he looked.

Lexaeus cupped the blue-eyed boy's face and patted on his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It was my choice to be late. You also don't need to be so formal. You can call me by name. Except, of course, during meetings."

Roxas nodded and smiled brightly.

The two made their way from level eight to five. Roxas wondered how he would ever get a handle on this place. So many elevators to take and white rooms everywhere you looked. Soon they reached the kitchen.

"Zexion, please accept my humblest apologies for being late." Lexaeus said as he held the door open for Roxas.

"Where were you?" The smaller nobody said turning around. He had a bowel of cookie dough in his gloved hands, and black an apron on that said, 'Bite Me.'

The Silent Hero made a gesture towards Roxas, who shyly peeked out from his hiding place, behind Lexaeus's coat.

Zexion sighed and spoke softly, "You look terrible number thirteen. Please sit down."

Roxas looked at Lexaeus, for encouragement, who nodded with approval. The key then sat in a steal chair. "So," Zexion said as he clumped the dough together and set them on the cooking pan, "What happened?"

Roxas bit his lip. Then he reiterated his story. Zexion listened patiently, as a parent would with an unhappy child, while the cookies baked.

When the blond finished Zexion said quietly, "Sometimes, in this organization you get punished unfairly. But that's life. It's not always fair." The way in which the schemer said this made Roxas think that perhaps something similar happened to him long ago.

"Here have some cookies." The violet-haired nobody produced a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies.

Roxas munched heartily, while the three conversed about everything and nothing in particular.

**The Next Day**

Roxas was wandering through the halls with a daze expression on his face. When Lexaeus found him.

The Silent Hero lived up to his name, the poor young nobody didn't even hear him coming up from behind. "Roxas?"

"Wahhh!" The Key all but jumped out of his skin. "Oh, it's just you Lexaeus."

"Well actually there's someone else here and he has something important to say to you. Don't you?" The Hero casually tossed Xigbar onto the floor in front of Roxas's tiny feet.

"Jezz man, do you have to be so nasty." He whined.

Lexaeus just fixed the Freeshoter with an evil look and he shut up immediately.

"Okay, right apologize, I'm no good at this stuff." He mumbled to himself as he stood up. "'Kay Roxas, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean for the prank to go so far."

"It's alright number two…"

"Call me Xiggy okay?"

"Sure." The blond gave a signature Sora smile.

"Ya know what, you're alright kid. You can come to target practice with me anytime."

"Thanks. I will." The key waved as Xigbar limped off.

Roxas beamed up at the Hero and wondered aloud what they would all do today.

Lexaeus knew he would have the child attached to him at the hip from now on. Zexion would probably be irritated. But for some reason The Hero did not seemed to mind so much, because The Key of Destiny reminded him of another young boy Eleaus took care of long before they became nobodies.

**A/N: So this is… I guess fluffy would be the word? No angst and everyone ends up being happy. (except for Xigbar) And yes I know I made Roxas a little retarded, but come on, he's sad, alone and in a new world. D If anyone likes this pairing just let me know (in a review or message) and I will write them another oneshot. :D Peace out.**


End file.
